plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphinado
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Superpower Trick |ability = Bounce a random Plant. |flavor text = Weather report calls for afternoon tornados with a 75% chance of sea mammals.}} Dolphinado is a super-rare zombie superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives the [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] effect to a random plant. Its plant counterpart is Whirlwind. Origins It is based on a tornado, a violently rotating column of air that spins while in contact with both the surface of the Earth and a cumulonimbus cloud, and a dolphin, an aquatic mammal within the order Cetacea. The pink dolphin in the tornado could be based on the Amazon river dolphin, which is the largest species of river dolphin. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "dolphin," referring to the animals in the tornado, and "tornado," the natural phenomenon it is based on. It may also be a parody and a reference to the 2013 movie "Sharknado". Both names are a combination of an aquatic animal and tornado. Its description is a reference to weather forecasts. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Superpower Trick *'Ability: Bounce' a random Plant. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Weather report calls for afternoon tornados with a 75% chance of sea mammals. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Description change: Was originally 75% sunny, mild showers, with a chance of sea mammals. *Restricted to Neptuna and . Strategies With As with Whirlwind, use this trick to bounce plants with very high stats to buy yourself some time or land a hit on the plant hero but be warned, it bounces a random plant, so it may not be the plant you desire that will be bounced. Try to use this when there is only one strong plant on the field, so you can guarantee to Bounce that plant, effectively making this card a cheaper version of Backyard Bounce. It is not the best or most reliable trick, but very good for getting rid of heavily boosted up plants, Armored plants and more, so try using this trick when someone has plants with high stats on the field. Keep in mind that Dolphinado is also a card, which lets it synergize with Zookeeper and Cat Lady, as they activate their abilities when this is played. However, this combo can only be accessed with Brain Freeze. Against As this trick is usually used to Bounce plants with high stats, your opponent will probably use this trick when a single powerful plant is on the field to make this trick more accurate. If you suspect this card being played while you have such a plant on the field, try to fill it with cheap plants such as Shroom for Two, as there will then be a higher chance that a particular plant will not be bounced, meaning there will also be a higher chance of wasting the superpower. Be careful if Zookeeper and Cat Lady are on the field (if you are facing Brain Freeze) as well, as they will get boosted for a cheap price if this trick is played along with one of your plants being bounced. Gallery Dolphinado statistics.png|Dolphinado's statistics DolphinadoNCard.PNG|Dolphinado's card FreeDolphinado.jpg|Dolphinado costing 0 DolphinadoCardImage.png|Dolphinado's card image HD PvZH Dolphin.png|The dolphin without a background Old DolphinadoHDescription.gif|Dolphinado's statistics (animated) DolphinadoCardPvZH.png|Dolphinado's card DFNadoPlayed.PNG|Dolphinnado being played Trivia *It looks exactly the same as Whirlwind, except with dolphins. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Pet cards Category:Superpowers Category:Zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards Category:Undroppable cards